1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus for transporting samples and processing the transported samples, sample transporting device, and sample rack transporting method.
2. Background of the Related Arts
Analyzer are known to be provided with a plurality of measuring units, and a transporting device for transporting sample racks to the plurality of measuring units, and the transporting device in such analyzers is provided with a plurality of transport paths. Such analyzers provided with a plurality of transport paths have mechanisms for moving sample racks during transport from one transport path to another transport path (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-074754).
The analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-074754 is provided with a first sample feed line, second sample feed line, and a sample return line, and the sample rack is moved between these transport paths by a line changer. The line changer has a change guide that is movable between transport paths. The change guide is provided with two plate members disposed so as to form an empty space therebetween for the insertion of a sample rack, such that the sliding sample rack, which is held between by two plate members, is moved between transport paths by the change guide moving between transport paths. In order to slide the sample rack in this manner, a guide for guiding the sample rack in the transport direction is not provided in the part of the first sample feed line, second sample feed line, and sample return line corresponding to the moving range of the line changer of the transporting device, and the sample rack mounting surface of these transport lines are stepless.
The transporting device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-074754 has, in the transporting device, parts that are not provided with a guide for guiding the movement of the sample rack in the transport direction. There is therefore concern that the sample rack being transported on the transport line may deviate from the transport path.